starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancients
The Ancients Overview *To Remain and become, all that it is, to be 'Human' *Non Corporeal species * Must be revised Biology and Appearance Physiology While True Ancients do not possess anything in the way of a physiological body, having ascended long past corporeal form long ago. They do in fact enjoy taking on avatars, which can range from something as inocuous as a rock to something as massive as a planet. When found in their most historically accurate form however, they appear as large, statuesque advanced homo-sapiens. Skins The catch all term given to any physical form which has been constructed by the Ancients to fulfill whever role deemed necessary (When Inhabited), these would be the organic foundations from which many other forms of life and species would eventually evolve from after they were exposed to Argent without a consciousness within them. Misc *Star Swimmers - Macro techno-organic dyson swarms *Star Siphons - Squid like Dyson Siphons * Builder Skin *Builder - Qi'unga * Warrior Skin *Warrior - Qitoa * Explorer Skin *Explorer - Qiopara* * Diplomat Skin *Diplomat - Munui Qorherho* * Shaper Skin *Shaper - Qinakhi Mara* * Protector Skin *Protector - Qiterho* * Thinker Skin *Thinker - Ru'arhnuqu* * Creator Skin *Creator - Att-ua * Destroyer Skin *Destroyer - Aitt-ua * Physical Diversity Races Ancient Ancilla Sub Species Ancient Life Cycle Juvenile (0-12) - Marked by a drive to explore, experience and learn as much as possible. They are curious, restless and ever inquisitive Generic genetic template applied Accelerated development Allocation of Class 1 [[Environment Suit]] Adolescence (13-18) - Marked by desire to settle, refine lessons learned and notable the desire to either raise children, reproduce or become part of a family First Mutation Applied First Familial Mutation Applied (If Applicable) Allocation of Class 6 [[Environment Suit]] Adulthood (19-35) - Marked by Designation Mutation Applied Second Familial Mutation Applied (If Applicable) Allocation of Class 11 [[Environment Suit|Occupational Suit]] Venerable (35+) - Marked by a desire to teach, foster learning and share Refinement Mutation Applied Heirloom Familiar Mutation Applied (If Applicable) Creation of Class 12 [[Environment Suit|Occupational Suit]] Behaviour Society and Culture '''House - Residence''' '''Suburb/Village/Town/City - Ward''' '''State/Country/Nation - District''' '''Planet - World''' '''System - System''' '''Local Cloud - Sub Sector''' '''Local Bubble - Sector''' '''Arm - Sub Region''' '''Galaxy - Region''' '''Galaxy Group/Cluster - Cluster''' '''Super Cluster - Supercluster''' '''Filament - Filament''' '''Nodes''' '''Voids''' [[The Clans]] Usually comprised of a species that has been inducted into The Atlas, or particularly powerful organizations that have survived the initial stages of induction. They are allowed enough freedom to operate within the guidelines of The Atlas. [[The Dysphoric Treaties]] Government [[The Order]] [[The Mantle of Responsibility]] Religion While The Ancients themselves do not follow or beleive in any particular religious beleif or doctrine, they do however venerate Atlas as the ideal, representing what each individual should strive to be, and a goal to which they all aspire. Contrary to this however, those that The Ancients uplift and induct often view them with an extremely theistic reverance, often seeing The Ancients as divine beings with Atlas as the core god of the pantheon. To this end, churchs and religions have sprung up from time to time, each, while not specifically condoned by The Ancients themselves, were neither discredited (As it would be seen as a violation of their cultural evolution) resulting in the creation of an unofficial church. Social Status Path Designation Organized into Rates dependent on their popularity at the time It is expected that most Ancients will follow most Path's, mastering all in their due time, and often refrequenting Paths they enjoy. The only exception to this are those that are uniquely capable and excel within specific Path's, it is often expected that these Paragons will stick to their preferred Path, improving it by their presence and elevating its standards. [[Earth Path|Earth - Builder]] [[Fire Path|Fire - Warrior]] [[Wind Path|Wind - Explorer]] [[Water Path|Water - Diplomat]] [[Wood Path|Wood - Shaper]] [[Metal Path|Metal - Protector]] [[Lightning Path|Lightning - Thinker]] [[Song Path|Song - Creator]] [[Pattern Path|Pattern - Destroyer]] Diet Technology The Link The sacred union of thought, emotion and purpose which links all ancients and all acsendent adherents [[Ancient Commercial Technologies]] [[Ancient Agricultural Technologies]] [[Ancient Industrial Technologies]] [[Ancient Administrative Technologies]] [[Ancient Scientific Technologies]] [[Ancient Military Technologies]] [[Acropolis]] [[Castellan]] [[Bastion]] [[The Atlas]] /The Link Network [[Ancilla]] Sanctum - Spherical isolation tank which acts as both a recovery chamber, a mode of transports as well as a data center through which all the information of the Link Network might be accessed. Project Exodus An Extra galactic artificial galaxy designed to be the home of the Ancients Military 23,518 Fleets Order Legions Security Agents Assassination Agents Order Star Legions Obelisk - Grey Goo (Kikorua) Worldships Type 1 - First stage Worldships, Individual, Closer to Current Battleships Type 2 - Intermediary Worldships, Type 3 - Current Worldships, Interconnected, Massive Freighters Cargo ship Container Ship Bulk Carriers Oil Tanker Gas Carriers Refrigeration Vessel Vehicle Transports Livestock Vessels Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Light - Upto 4 Container Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Economy - Region - - - Sector - Acropolis - - - Sub Sector - Castellan - - - - World - Bastion - - - - - City - Guardian Language History Origin Expansion 7.7 Octillion Total Population (7,723,688,279,010,522,387,912,421,083) 92 Billion Populated Worlds (92,105,263,157) Notable Figures Worlds [[Haramuth]] Trivia